Helga's Summer
by Drunkonlollies
Summary: Helga is stuck at home with nothing to do. She decides that she'd rather spend her time some place else, and so, that's exactly what she does. Her Summer then becomes a mess when she must face someone she's been avoiding all year. Will she get away or will someone will have to jump in and save her?


**Helga's Summer**

CHAPTER 1

Helga Pataki starred out her window deep in thought. This was definitely NOT the way she had expected to spend her summer. Feeling sudden contact on her skin, she turned around in surprise. She had expected to see Brainy, but instead, her older sister stood there with a grin plastered upon her face.

"Hello baby sister! Did I surprise you? I'm back from my trip to Alaska. Would you like to hear about it?" Helga looked at her, irritated by her presence. "No, Olga. I would NOT like to hear about it. Now If you don't mind I'd like to get back to doing absolutely nothing," Helga, who at the moment would have enjoyed a root canal more than what she was hearing, got up and walked off.

"I clearly cannot have a little privacy," Helga mumbled to herself as she stormed her way down stairs. She continued walking until she arrived at the door. If she couldn't be comfortable in her own home, she was going to have to leave. Olga was NOT going to ruin her vacation, no matter what; nothing could stop this blonde from having the best time ever... nothing except…

Wolfgang!

Even his name sounded sinister. Worse yet, he was heading in her direction. She knew that the moment he saw her, he was likely pound her into the ground, or start a fire and burn her to crisp.

The two did not come off well. It had all started when Helga pulled small prank on the first day of term 2. She knew well enough to avoid him after that and he wasn't able to lay a hand on her while she was on school grounds or chilling beside her friends… but this time it was different. Helga had no protection. No friends to stay by her side or adults to witness it. The street was silent, and it was the perfect opportunity for a jerk to get away with whatever he wanted.

She was about to make a break for it, when Wolfgang spotted her in the distance, but instead kept walking. Helga stood there, baffled. Did he not recognize her or had he forgiven her and forgotten the whole thing?

She tried acting normal, certain this would not cause any suspicion. Helga looked over her shoulder to see if the boy was still walking behind her, but didn't find anyone.

Now Helga started freaking out. She tried to push this concern away by saying things like "Don't worry Helga old girl, he might've just taken a short cut or something," but all it did was trouble her even more. "How could Wolfgang disappear like that?! No one just magically vanishes into thin air," while questions such as these crossed her mind, a certain football headed boy noticed her passing the boarding house.

He was just about to run out and greet her when he noticed a shadow following her closely behind. Arnold, being the dense boy he is, figured it just might be his imagination and so continued on outside.

Just as he did, he saw something he had never wished to see….

Wolfgang was standing there.. with his hands around Helga's throat. Arnold was in shock. He knew he should've called for help, but what was happening at that moment felt most important, and so he leaped into action, attempting to give the 5th grader a piece of his mind. Arnold hit Wolfgang with all his power, but to no avail. Wolfgang, using his spare hand, clobbered him with ease. This got Arnold REALLY upset. There was no way he was going to let Wolfgang take the life from one of his friends (or tormentors).

Helga tried to encourage Arnold as best she could… "Come on football head! You're such a loser. You stink, hit him harder you idiot…" all of a sudden, Helga collapsed to the ground. At this, Arnold ran to her, screaming her name, attempting to wake her up. Wolfgang just kept at it, giving Arnold scars and wounds.

He then dragged the two to the nearest flag pole and hung them there to die. Wolfgang wasn't usually like this, but the prank that Helga had pulled was more than small to him. "She deserves to die," he thought as he sashayed back to his house.

Back at Helga's house, Miriam, Bob and Olga were getting worried (Olga more than everyone else). "Oh Daddy, what if she's hurt or… or.." suddenly, Olga broke into tears. "Oh stop being such a sissy Olga, I'm sure the girl is out playing with her friends," this made Olga weep even more.

"Geez, what is it now Olga?" she held a pink ribbon in Bobs face, "I found this on the sidewalk…" Bob looked confused "Ok, ok.. we wait an hour, then we go looking for her, I'm sure she just dropped the ribbon thing by accident," Bobs words didn't sound so sure though, and so the family sat and waited.

Meanwhile, the boarders also were awaiting Arnold's return. "What if something happening to him. I couldn't bare it," Mr. Hyunh cried. "Don't worry; short man will be back soon. He's probably just having some fun," Phil (Arnold's grandfather) said. Although he did not show it, he was very worried about his grandson, but at the same time, certain that the 9-year-old boy would make it back home in one piece.

Both Arnold and Helga were now conscious and hanging there like dolls. Arnold was about to speak up, but Helga beat him to it. "Ok, listen Arnoldo… you didn't have to come to my rescue like that. You could've just gotten some help, you know, by people who can actually handle STUFF LIKE THIS!"

Arnold remained quiet, in his head he wished to speak up, even though, as much as he'd hate to admit it, she was right… and one way or another, his choice was definitely not the best way to go. "I'm sorry..." he uttered, barely able to speak after being so badly wounded.

Helga knew he was true to his words, he always had been, yet… for some reason, she kept on scolding. "You damn better be, because when I'm through with you, you're gonna to wish…" Helga wasn't able to finish, because as she looked over to her beloved, she saw a TEAR trickle down his cheek. What had she done to him? Obviously he injured himself enough, and there she was, trying to make him feel even more upset about it when the whole thing wasn't even his fault.

Despite Helga's angry exterior that showed on her outside, she was actually quite a loving person deep within, and Arnold knew that… only he was never able to make her show it. Arnold bit his lip. If she did have a bit of kindness in her, then she sure wasn't doing a good job using it. 'Fighting fire with fire will only produce MORE fire…' thought Arnold, 'But if I take out the fire with water, then there won't be any more fire left, and Helga and I will be friends right?' it seemed logical enough.

Arnold was about to test his theory when Helga blurted out, "I'M SORRY!" the words seemed to echo thorough Arnold's head endlessly. Silence filled the air. And nor Helga or Arnold was willing to break it.

"That's ok," Arnold whispered. Helga looked at Arnold, forcing a small smile upon her face. Arnold knew how hard it was for her to be nice, and that she was trying with all her will. He gave her a small smile in return and continued hanging there. The two just couldn't seem to take their eyes off the cement.

Finally getting tired of their small talk, Helga added, "You know, I didn't mean all those things I said… it was really..." Helga stopped to take a breath, "It was really nice of you to come to my rescue," Arnold was now starring at the one eye browed girl in surprise. He had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were when she said things such as these; he could tell she was being honest.

Helga started turning pink as she saw the boy was now looking at her, and starring. Helga secretly liked it but didn't want him to know, so covered her grin up with a scowl. "What are YOU looking at football head?" at this, Arnold blushed, "Oh.. uh.. sorry Helga, it's just.." he was lost for words, her eyes had caught his attention once again.

Helga was now furious. Not because of Arnold, but because of how long they had hung there, waiting, talking. It was really starting to drive her crazy. "Ok hair boy, we are getting down RIGHT NOW!"

Arnold rolled his eyes, "I don't think Wolfgang will be willing to help us out, considering he was the one who put us up here in the first place," he then looked at Helga in curiosity, "What was it that you did to him to get him so cross," this was a question Helga knew was going to come sooner or later, she had hoped for later, but now he left her no choice.

"It's no big deal really, all I did was play a little prank on him," Helga laughed. "What sort of prank?" Arnold questioned. It took Helga quite a long time to respond, "Well you see… It kind of failed and the whole thing turned out all wrong," she knew after this Arnold would probably hate her for all the trouble she put him through, but she continued anyway.

"It all started when…"

(That's all folks )

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. So this is my first ever fan fiction, and I know it's not too good, but I gave it my best. I hope you enjoy it. :) New chapters will be in soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters.**


End file.
